


Commission: Snooping on Halloween Night

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, Cosplay, F/M, Gag, Halloween, cloth, gagged, kidnap, kindapped, snoop - Freeform, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: A story focusing on this pic here: which feature's :iconschamp17:'s OCs Iris and Jordon. I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765copyrightI do not own any characters used
Kudos: 2





	Commission: Snooping on Halloween Night

At University of Texas at Victoria, students went about their year as normal and enjoyed college life. Though as they began to dive into the year's hardest schooling, most realized it was becoming harder and harder to get through their tests and homework requirements, leading to some shady uprisings. 

"And what’s the final count Billy?" the man in charge of a small group of no do-gooders asked as a jock looking man smirked as Billy bundled the last of their money bills. 

"Three hundred and twenty for stealing those quiz answer sheets!" he happily said as a shorter male near him name Jake snorted. 

"Oh man, all that money for stealing a sheet of paper, how awesome!" he said as the jock student with glasses and a calming look named Kyle chuckled lowly. 

"Yeah, but we got a bigger score coming up, the mid-term answer sheet! Steal that and we can charge premium and ensure a stellar Spring Break!" Kyle assured his cohorts. 

"Dude, how can we possibly steal that? It's in the main office which there is always people around!" Billy stated. 

"You're right, there will always be someone around, every day but on the big Halloween party that is!" Kyle said as Billy and Jake soon both smirked as they began to make plans for their biggest pay day yet. 

\-----

"I can't figure out who is stealing all those test sheets!" Iris said annoyed as she ran her hands through her long reddish hair in a flustered manner and removed her glasses to soon rub the bridge of her nose. 

"Come on Iris, we don't even know if those reports are even true!" Iris' good friend and female dorm mate Jordon stated. 

"They have to be, the average test scores suddenly spiked, I'm telling you something is up and I'm going to get to the bottom of it," Iris said determined. 

"I don't know, they could be studying better?" Jordon remarked as she knew Iris had her mind set on this and nothing would break her on it. "But you already have your mind set on this, so what’s the plan?" 

"If the tip I got is true, the next crime will take place during the Halloween party!" Iris said, speaking on some good tips. 

"The party that is two days away? We didn't plan on going to that, where do you hope to find a Halloween costume this late in the month? That isn't over revealing and sexualized?" Jordon remarked. 

"Ummm..." Iris muttered while scratching her cheek lightly unsure. "Oh! Do you still have those outfits from your cosplay photography?" she asked as Jordon looked a bit embarrassed. 

"Ye-Yeah, but those are for cosplay though... oh fine, but they better not get wrinkled. Cosplay outfits cost a bit more than your average Halloween getups!" Jordon said with a huff as Iris smirked. 

"Don't worry, what is going to happen from simple snooping?" Iris assured her friend as they began to make preparations of their own. 

\-------

A few nights later, on Halloween night, kids of all ages were out hunting for treats or cause tricks as the older teens and adults were looking for parties to enjoy. On the UT Victoria campus, a large party was starting to break out at one of the large gathering halls, ghouls and creepy decorations littered the yard leading up to the hall that was vibrating from the music going on as ghosts and spiders clung to every wall and floated from the celling as everyone in a costume enjoyed themselves. Not long into the party did Jordon and Iris finally show up, in rather pristine cosplay outfits of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts and Weiss from RWBY. 

"Again, try not to ruin the outfit, those tights are special dyed for that look," Jordon stated as she was decked out in Aqua's signature look of a black and blue top with a pink belt like cross over it with a white and blue flowing cloth from her waist, complete with black shorts and matching thigh highs with silver looking heels on complete with a blue wig. 

"I'll just buy you a new pair if they rip..." Iris assured her friend as she wore a glittering dress with a color gradation of gray blue to pale blue, with a red scarf wrapped around her neck and pale blue tights on with dark gray heels over her feet complete with a white hair Weiss wig. 

Though as Jordon kept on voicing her concerns, Iris was now focused on the party, trying to get a sense on someone who might be up to no good. Though the party was far larger than she figured and started to mingle with everyone, easily becoming center of attention at times as she and Jordon walked through out the party, their heels clacking loudly on the floor as they moved about. Which as they searched, Kyle and his men happily enjoyed the first part of their plan. 

"Oh man, what a crowd, the teachers bought that rumor that sexy Asian professor was attending in a Chun-Li outfit," Kyle snickered happily as the others chuckled happily as they looked at most of the love sick male teachers looking about wildly. 

"Yeah, with them all here, the office should be left unmonitored!" Billy happily said, feeling the cash flow in. 

"Might actually have to open a bank account for this one," Jake stated before his eyes widen and soon narrowed. "Uhhh, we might have a problem..." he noted as he noticed Iris thanks to her dark glasses over her face. 

"What?" Kyle asked confused not seeing any issues. 

"That chick decked out in the dress and white hair, that's Iris from that eavesdropping newspaper!" 

"What? You think they are on to us?" Billy asked concerned as Kyle frowned as he soon reached into his jacket pocket, soon producing a brown glass bottle complete with a few white cloths. 

"If they want to snoop about then they will get their due rewards, let’s make an obvious leave boy, if they follow then we take care of them with this..." he said waving the bottle about. 

"Is that?" Jake questioned. 

"Yep, good ol' chloroform! Naturally doesn't work as fast as in the tv shows, but just keep a wet cloth held over their mouths and they will pass out before long," he assured his men. 

"It is safe right?" Billy asked concerned. 

"Yeah, just don't use too much. Now come on, lets tie up loose ends," Kyle said leading his boys out of the party which Iris quickly noticed them. 

"Jordon!" Iris said soon pulling her from a conversation from some geeky boys who were admiring her look. 

"Wh-What?" Jordon cried out confused. 

"I just saw Kyle and his goons leave; I think I may have found my lead!" Iris stated as Jordon rolled her eyes. 

"You really think it is him behind it?" 

"Yeah, rumors have it that he has been throwing a lot of cash around of late, more than a broke college student not from a rich family shouldn’t be able to do!" Iris said having a gut feeling on this. 

"Could be gambling?" Jordon remarked with a shrug but before long got pulled along as they began to follow him. 

\-----

"Hold up Iris, lets lose the heels," Jordon said removing her heel shoes, pulling her slightly sweaty sock feet from the shoe sole. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, the loud clacking will give us away, we should have worn sneakers or something," Iris stated removing her own sweaty nylon clad feet from her heels. Both the girls leaving them someplace for easy retrieval later on as they began to follow after Kyle's trail.

They followed after them, walking down some side hallways that the thieves knew led to the main office and where their goal awaited, though after a bit of tailing, they soon lost sight of them. 

"Huh? Where they go?" Jordon asked looking around confused. 

"They had to be heading to the main office, lets-" Iris began to say before suddenly going silent while standing behind Jordon. 

"We what?" Jordon began to ask while turning around before roughly being grabbed from behind, a sickly sweet, soaked cloth was held firmly against her face as her eyes widen. "RMPRMMR?!" she cried out as she was twisted around to see Jake holding Iris in a similar hold, his arm wrapped around her chest and arms while his hand held a cloth over her mouth and nose. 

"Mmmrmrrmrmp!" Iris cried out, squirming helplessly in his hold as Jake chuckled. 

"We got you snoops now!" he gleefully said while holding Iris tightly as she was breathing in the chloroform way to fast and began to look sleepy. 

"Nrnrmrm!" Jordon cried out while managing to hold her breath and give Billy a run for his money.

"Settle down and go to sleep!" Billy cried out as Jordon began to squirm and struggle hard, fighting back with all her might. 

"Mmmphmm..." Iris groaned out as she soon slump into Jake's hold while Jordon was about to break free of Billy's grasp as she kicked him hard on the shins. 

"Gaaah!" he cried out as Jordon managed to get her face free and as she was taking a deep breath of air, Kyle got in front of her. He quickly pushed her back into Billy's hold where her gasp of air breathed in a thick amount of chloroform as the cloth was placed back over her face. 

"Nrnrmmm!" she cried out, breathing in the chloroform hard as the two men held her in place. "Mrmrp hrrmrm mmmm!" she whined out weakly as her eyes got heavy, her world spinning as she sadly looked at her sleeping friend before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. 

"That was a pain! Nothing like the tv shows..." Billy complained as he picked her up. 

"They are out of the way, tie them up and gag them as well, we'll blackmail them somehow for their silence!" Kyle ordered as his two goons nodded their heads. 

They carried the sleeping duo into a nearby Theater Prop classroom, making use of various long strands of cloth to silence the two. 

Starting with Iris, they wrapped the cloth around her wrists several times, and then hunched her forward and began to wrap the cloth around her ankles, making it so she could touch her toes and knotted it off. They then wrapped the cloth around her upper arms around her elbows a few times, leading it down below her knees, wrapping it around her legs a few times before cinching it off. To finish it off, they wrapped the cloth around her waist and led it downward and wrapped it around her upper knees, to complete her hunch tie before taking a thicker cloth and wrapping it around her mouth to keep her quiet. 

For Jordon, they crossed her wrists behind her back, wrapping the cloth several times and cinched it off. Then wrapped cloth above and below her breasts, firmly tying it above and below her breast and arms to ensure her bound mobility. They then wrapped the last of the cloth above her knees and knotted it off, doing the same around her socked ankles before wrapping the thickest one around her mouth to ensure her silence. 

"There, that will hold them, come on, let’s make sure no one else is looking for them," Kyle said as the men exited the room quickly, leaving the two to sleep, though they wouldn't be asleep for long due to the lack of potency of the chloroform. 

\-----

"Mmmphpm?" Jordon groaned awake to a constant nudge motion as she looked over to see Weiss rocking her with her feet. "Whrmm?" she moaned as Iris narrowed her eyes. 

"Nrnrnmmm!" she cried out as Jordon snapped awake, remembering what happened. 

"Grmrprhpm!" she groaned out, squirming within her bonds as the cloth held rather tight, Jordon instantly hating this as Iris let out a soft grunt. She gave a look of sorry to Jordon who shook her head, knowing they should have been more careful. 

“Mmphpmmmm…” they moaned in defeat which after a long pause Billy and Jake soon entered the room. 

"Hey ladies, enjoying yourselves?" Jake asked eying them. 

"Yeah, care for some company?" Billy asked as the two bound women glared deadly at them. 

"Awww, those aren't cute looks! Let’s change that..." Jake said as he and Billy flexed their fingers at the women while eying their feet soles. 

"Mphpmm?" both women gasped out with widen eyes, realizing what was about to happen, but couldn't stop it as their fingers began to dance up and down their nylon clad feet soles. "HhrhrmrmrmrhrhrpmmrMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMH!" they both began to laugh out hard while squirming and thrashing about wildly.

"Oh, she is really ticklish!" Jake said enjoying Iris' nylon feet. 

"This one is fighting it, but she loves it!" Billy said to Jordon who wish she could kick both men hard as their feet kept on being assaulted, their faces getting beet red while tears streamed down it. 

"MMMPHMPHMHPMHMHPHMMMM!" they kept laughing out, the men moving their hands all over their bodies, moving up and down their legs and bellies to tickle them, both women thrashing wildly from their dancing fingers. It wasn’t long before the men focused on their feet more, even with the gags, their voices still echoed out into the hall, drawing more to their plight.

"Is this where the party is?" a male voice called out as he walked in dressed as Rorschach from Watchmen as he was holding something out of view. 

"Huh? Who are you?" Jake asked curious as he and Billy glared at the man. 

"Whoa, cool it, I'm with you guys, the party is starting to break up and so the boss man said to move these three to a different location as he finished grabbing the paperwork. We'll keep them at the new location till we can ensure their silence," he assured them, as Jordon looked on curiously, recognizing the voice but couldn’t put a name or face to it. 

"Three?" Billy questioned as the man dressed as Rorschach tugged on an arm, revealing another female dressed as Zatanna from Justice League, which her usual outfit bared a bit more skin than usual. 

"MMPMPM!" the new female grunted out through her own white cloth gag, a rattling behind her indicated she was handcuffed. 

"Caught this one catching on, your boss left me behind to ensure anyone snooping would join your party. Now come on..." he said walking over to a panting Iris and Jordon, easily picking up Iris up bridal style, making her blush. "Got to get going before we're seen!" he said as Billy and Jake nodded, with Jake grabbing the new girl by the arm which she glared at him and Billy freeing Jordon's legs and began to march them out. 

"MPHPMMM!" the three women cried out, trying to make as much noise as possible. 

"Gaah! Stop being loud! Got that chloroform yet?" Billy asked as the female dressed as Zatanna and Rorschach began to look nervous. 

"I think in my pocket..." Jake said before a startled voice cried out. 

"What are you idiots doing?!" Kyle cried out, grasping some papers in his hand as he looked on glaring. 

"Uhh, moving them to the new location like you ordered?" Jake said as Kyle narrowed his eyes. 

"I didn't order that! Who is that man?!" he cried out looking at Rorschach as Billy and Jake were caught dumbfounded for a moment, allowing Zatanna to reveal her cuffs to be fake, easily breaking out of them. She quickly turned around and decked Jake hard in the stomach with a knee thrust while Jordon kneeled to the floor and did a leg sweep on Billy, taking him down as well which Kyle began to run now. 

"Sorry, got to put you down!" he said quickly laying Iris on the floor and gave chase after Kyle, easily catching up to him where the two threw punches at each other. Rorschach getting in a good hit, but Kyle kicked out Rorschach's leg, allowing him to resume his run. 

"No you don't!" the female dressed as Zatanna cried out as she grabbed one of her heel shoes and threw it with all her might, clocking Kyle right in the back of the head with it which made him fall to the ground. 

"Ooohnnn..." He groaned out as the men laid defeated. 

"You alright cousin?" the Zatanna dressed woman asked while undoing Jordon's gag which she gasped happily as Iris was soon ungagged as well. 

"Ciara! Carson! I should have known you two would save us!" Jordon happily remarked as teachers now began to show up. 

"Someone has to have your back!" Carson said making his way over to her. 

"Thanks, we were a bit in over our head, but I got a scoop now!" Iris happily said before glancing at Ciara. "Though what is with the revealing outfit?" she asked making her blush. 

"It was last minute and it was all that Halloween shop had!" she admitted with a blush as the cops were soon called and after a detailed report and evidence held in Kyle's hand, he and his goons were soon arrested and before long expelled. Though their fate didn't bother the people who caught them as they returned to enjoy the Halloween party and danced their worries away. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> A story focusing on this pic here: which feature's :iconschamp17:'s OCs Iris and Jordon. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765
> 
> copyright
> 
> I do not own any characters used


End file.
